The Unexpected Things In Life
by Livinginmelodies
Summary: James and Lilly Potter's relationship wasn't as strong as everyone had thought. After one drunken night at the leaky cauldron, a new future is born. Harry Potter has a half sister. a half sister who happens to catch the eye of one blonde slytherin. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alrighty now, (: I am feeling quite inspired and it just so happens to be 3:44 a.m. lucky you…I just had to share this flash of brilliance (hopefully!) with you and trust in my better judgment that you will like it so here goes nothin'.**

**Enjoy(:**

**JAMES POTTER'S POV:**

I awoke with a start. _What time is it? Where am i? What happened? _ I couldn't quite get a grip on reality. I surveyed the room in dismay. This was definitely not my house, and this naked woman next to me was definitely not my wife. I tried to backtrack to where this all started when suddenly, it dawned on me. I was in my room at the Leaky Cauldron, my safe haven from my hormonal wife Lilly, and her wrath. We had gotten into a heated argument over the nursery decorations that then went on to me not being very helpful, too busy, yada yada and so on. And the woman lying in my bed, well I shouldn't call her that, more like young woman twenty years old at the most, was none other than Amelia Snape, Severus Snape's kid sister. I was screwed.

**Hmm? Hmm? Good right? This is your little teaser a preface you may say. A tidbit you need to know in order for this story to unfurl and reveal itself to** **you my dear readers(: please comment it would make me very happy to know your thoughts on this and if you criticize (which I'm sure you will) keep it constructive thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: well haha since people seemed to like my idea I've decided I'm going to try and update more frequently. Please don't stop reading if I take a while, I do apologize. School is getting ready to be back in and cheerleading practice is going to be in full swing! **

**Anyways enjoy (: **

**Addy's POV **

"_Crucio!" I heard him spit at me as I collapsed on myself in pain. I gasped as it felt as though my lungs were being ripped from my body._

"_Mother," I managed to choke out with my dying breath, "help me!" and the world went dark. _

I woke up to my alarm clock playing my favorite radio station. I sighed in relief at least ten hours until I had to relive my recurring nightmare. I sat up in bed trying to lower my quickened heartbeat. Man, why does my brain have to keep that particular day on dream repeat? Why can't I be more original in my subconscious state?

I huffed as I finally made the leap of faith and let the warm out from under my covers as my feat hit the cold hardwood floors. I walked groggily and even a little shakily down the staircase towards the enticing scent of fresh pancakes and coffee. Yum, I thought happily. When I saw that my foster mother, Nettie, still hadn't left for work yet I hastily covered my arms with my long-sleeved nightgown. Wouldn't want her to worry about her "troubled" little girl.

I had been doing it for about six months now. Right about the time the nightmares started. I was so scared and had so much self-hatred building inside myself for being there when my mother died (even though I was only seven at the time) I felt the need to punish myself. So, when the first nightmares came in July, I pulled out the razor.

"Hi," I said when Nettie finally got off the phone. She was a tall, tanned, woman, willowy, with blonde curling locks that fell down to around her shoulders. She looked to be in her mid-thirties when really she was in her early-forties (lucky her). She was the opposite of me.

I was pale with black hair that fell in a strait sheet down my back. The other kids in my class used to tease me about looking to different. They would call me the ugly snow white. I sat in silence as their insults cut me like knives and made my ocean blue eyes with flecks of an almost purple color fill to the brim with tears. I would, however, not let them escape. I would not lower myself to let those insufferable little brats see me cry. When I got home was a different story. I once refused to eat, causing Nettie to overreact and put me in counseling…what good that did me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Nettie pulled me into a tight hug.

"Good morning, Addy," she greeted me in her usual, chipper and cheerful manor, "I've gotta run sweetie! See you tonight at six thirty sharp!" she reminded me as she practically skipped out the door. Tonight was my pre birthday dinner a little something I do with Nettie and my foster brother Ryan every year. A little ragtag family get together. My brother Ryan was something of a heartthrob at Renton High. He was tall and built with a brown shag complete with freckles and moss green eyes. All the girls went crazy over him. I've overheard more girls confessing their love to him and crying over the phone than I've ever seen in those gushy romantic comedies.

Oh how I loathed romance. My mother never had it, she had a one night stand and nine months later I popped out. Of course she didn't know that then. She was naïve and stupid and totally caught up in a complete stranger who she thought just might leave his PREGNANT WIFE for her. I will not be my mother.

That's another thing about me that people don't seem to understand. I think for myself…. and I can make things happen. Once when I was mad at my arch nemesis, Katherine Joy, I made a pair of scissors chop one of her little red curls off. She was so upset they had to call her parents to come take her home. It was one of the happiest days of my life. They said that I was too dark to be an ten year old girl. Nettie just said I had an old soul (whatever that means) when I asked.

And now, on the day before my thirteenth birthday I had a feeling things were going to start getting better. Like someone finally found me, and I'm finally going to be allowed to be myself. No walls, no worries.

**AN: sooooo? How did I do lol I thought about different personalities and finally decided to go with dark and a little bid mad if you ask me(: well aren't you begging to read more? If so, click on the little comment box below- that would make me really happy and encourage me to write faster :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, so I am so so so sorry for making you wait so long for this. I went through a little bit of a writer's block so if this chapter seems a little forced I apologize! I hope you enjoy it and continue to read my stuff(: **

**Addy's POV: **

I sat down at the table with my plate of steaming pancakes already slurping down my coffee not caring that it was burning my tongue, and thought about the day ahead of me. I don't see why she made such a fuss over my birthday anyways I'm just another year older, no biggie. Oh well I sighed to myself as I poured the syrup over my stack of pancakes. They were delicious. I wonder what she has planned for me this year I pondered as I chewed. Last year It was a fifty dollar gift certificate to the nail salon. Poor Nettie was highly disappointed when I chose black for my fingernails.

The day was passing slowly. I had nothing to do, nobody to see. It's not like I was the most popular girl on the block. I mean come on who's going to talk to a troubled girl with black hair and black nails? So stereotypical, not that the stereotype doesn't fit me. I just hoped more people would try to see for themselves. I did have a few friends though. There was Kimberly my best friend for as long as I could remember, Wren, the boy I had secretly been crushing on for months, and Danny, the girl I considered my sister.

Sighing at my boring social life I plopped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote. Maybe a little bit of TV could make this boring day go by faster.

When I looked back up at the clock after watching who knows how many hours of movies it was nearly 5:30 I had about an hour to get dressed. I hopped up and made a mad dash for the bathroom. I quickly undressed pulling of my baggy pajamas. I stepped into the shower and just let the warm water run over me, warming my whole body and dripping into my face. This was bliss. I loved showers that made me forger my problems the pain leaving my body with all the little streams of water. I seemed to have forgotten I was in a hurry. When it dawned on me that I had been in here quite some time, I snapped my eyes open and reached for the shampoo I lathered it through my hair as fast as possible rinsed and repeated. In no time I was wrapped in a towel in my bedroom standing in front of my closet.

So It was my birthday and even though I resented the whole "make a big deal about it" I still wanted to look nice. As I browsed through my collection I finally decided on a tight black pencil skirt and an off the shoulder grey tee with a pattern on it. Perfect I thought happily. After I was dressed i had to add a little color to my outfit. I pulled out my emerald necklace and latched it around my neck. I looked stunning. Time for hair and makeup. I did the usual with my makeup, foundation, deep purple eye shadow, liner, and red lipstick. I ran a brush through my still wet hair prepping it for what was to come. After I finished drying it I ran my straightener through it…just to reduce frizz. There, I thought happily, picture perfect.

I hoped down the stairs at 6:20 with ten minutes to spare. The excitement of presents finally getting to me I couldn't help but be in a smiley mood. As Nettie promised, at 6:30 sharp I heard a honk. I had to pace myself not to run out the door to meet my foster family. "hey sweety!" Nettie said happily from the driver's side letting her excitement show. She must really be planning something good this year. I looked up at Ryan who had his ipod in his ears he must of felt me staring because he looked up and grinned. I giggled. I NEVER giggle. This happy go lucky mood must be wearing off on me!

When we reached the restaurant Nettie approached the reservation table and said, "Williams reservation for 7:00" she smiled back at me excitedly as the man led us to our table. As we were seated I couldn't help but notice the waiter's devious smile as he led us into our own private room. "happy birthday" he whispered as there was a load POP and two people appeared. I looked around bewildered "who are you?" I asked fearfully giving them cautious looks. "and how did you do that"

**AN: so there you have it. Lol not my best but I think I pushed through my writers block so the next few chapters won't be so painful to read! Well next chap is in cut In half when it comes to POV's between Harry and everybody's fav Draco :D (yummmm) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, I'm trying to update more frequently but it's going to be hard! :O oh well I'm really starting to get into this story so any suggestions I will take happily and…if you haven't noticed by the multitude of mistakes in my previous chapters, I am in desperate need for a beta! PM me. Thanks(: here ya go :D**

**I CHANGED THE TIME OF THE STORY ADDY IS NOT TURNING 13 BUT 14 THE STORY IS NOW SET IN THE 4****TH**** BOOK. THANKS(:**

**Harry's POV:**

I felt the familiar tug behind my bellybutton as Dumbledore grabbed onto my arm and apparated to the restaurant my half-sister, I still couldn't believe I had a half-sister, was waiting unknowingly. The second the scenery changed and I felt solid ground beneath my feat, I scanned the table for her. I heard the second pop when my eyes landed on her. "bloody hell" whispered Ron when he caught site of her "she looks just like you, the only difference is the eyes" he said shock etched all over his face. "no need to stare like an imbecile" she hissed "and watch your language" "thank you Mrs. Granger, for yet again being a bossy know-it-all" I heard Professor Snape drawl behind me. I flashed back to the unpleasant meeting laced with urgency and shock.

"_Ahh, Harry, sit down, sit down" Dumbledore said calmly, "have a candy." "this is no time for candy Professor!" Snape hissed with an angry almost pained glint in his eye. "What do you know, Potter?" he spat at me. I stared in confusion looking back at him in confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said matter-of-factly. "about your unfaithful, git of a father!" he roared. "what are you talking about?" I managed to not scream at the insults being thrown, yet again, at my family. "how long have you known you had a sister!" he countered. "what?, I have a sister! How is that even possible…how, but…WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Is this some kind of trick?" I bellowed unable to control my temper any longer. "now, now, professor," Dumbledore said kindly toward the raging man, ignoring Harry's outburst, "I told you this would come as a shock to Harry also." "can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on." I asked slightly annoyed that they were beating around the bush. "Professor Snape, would you like to tell Harry or is it too painful for you to talk about?" he grunted and nodded his head with glistening eyes. "very well then, as you wish." Said Dumbledore plainly clearing his throat for his long story. "Harry, nearly fifteen years ago when your mother was six months pregnant with you, your parents had a fight, and she told him to leave. He did as she asked but was so upset about it he decided to drink away his sorrows. While under the influence, he met a young woman, a young woman who happened to be Professor Snape's late sister. It was strictly a one night stand, they both agreed that, but little did he, or anyone else for that matter, know she was pregnant…with your fathers child. She disappeared for a while but nobody could tell you why not even her worried family. When she reappeared she was different but nobody could quite place it and she was quite flighty. She moved out of her parents' house and basically lost touch with most of the wizarding world, everyone but the order. While going through her things, which poor Snape over here didn't quite feel up to doing until quite recently, found a letter, addressed to him. Telling him of the horrible disgrace she had been to the family explaining to him why she lost touch. See, she knew she was going to die, she had already arranged that when the time came, to bring her little girl, Addy, who knew nothing of magic despite her age, to a muggle orphanage where she would find a life away from the terrors of Lord Voldemort. And that, Harry, that young girl is your half-sister." I stared as shock and looked back at Snape he was trembling now, his face in his hands. He felt me staring and asked if he could now be excused. With no hesitation Dumbledore agreed. "take all the time you need Severus." He said soothingly, "are you ok Harry?" I didn't answer I just watched him blankly my mind brimming to the top with unasked questions. "ahh in shock then, you may go back to your dormitories Harry, come see me whenever you need someone to talk to." "I have one question," I asked hesitantly, "is she a witch? Where is she? Does she know who she is?" "Harry," he chuckled, "that's more than one question." He joked as he began to explain everything. _

I sighed seeing her looking up at us in alarm remembering the first time I heard about her. I looked to my left to see Snape staring at the girl in pure wonder. I had never seen him with so much emotion, and quite frankly, it was unnerving.

"so" she said quietly, "I must be dreaming, or I would have some answers by now. Am I going insane?" she mused quietly to herself. I laughed as she reminded me of Luna Lovegood for a moment. She shot me a quizzical look as if really seeing me for the first time. She gasped. "Addy," Dumbledore started regaining her attention, "I'm Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts: school of witchcraft and wizardry. And I sincerely apologize for being nearly four years late." She stared at him her expression one of utter shock and disbelief. "the dreams, they all make sense now." She muttered. And turned to the older blonde woman who smiled sheepishly at her. "you knew the whole time. That's why you were so excited about tonight." The brunette boy next to her grinned. "my little sisters a witch!" he taunted. As her ears turned crimson, just like Ron's I thought silently to myself.

"hey," I managed to mutter suddenly shy. She looked at me again the look of pure confusion on her face apparently not connecting the dots, or choosing not to believe it. "who are you?" she asked quizzically. I couldn't help but smile at her, unable to speak. "this," said Dumbledore, "is Harry Potter, your half-brother." He said and her eyes widened. " and this, " he went on gesturing to Snape, Ron, and Hermione in turn, "is Severus Snape, your late mother's older brother, and henceforth your uncle. This is Ronald Weasley, one of your brothers best friends. And this is Hermione Granger, another of Harry's friends." She was stunned into silence she just looked at us. After what felt like ages, she stood up grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a group hug with her and Snape.

I wasn't the only one bothered by the closeness but she didn't seem to notice….or didn't care. "as much as I hate to break up this family reunion," started Dumbledore, "we do need to discuss your education." She broke the embrace to look at him. "well because you're a witch, you do need to attend Hogwarts but you see Harry, Ron, and Hermione here are your age and are already in their fourth year. So we need to find a way that you can catch up to them." He finished. "well, she could borrow the…er.. ya know, thingy and come live at Hogwarts with us and officially start school next year…." She trailed off. "for once Ms. Granger, I think you have a good idea." Said Snape, "I will tutor her myself." He added.

Ron and I stood openmouthed at our Professor. He had complemented Hermione AND offered to do something. Maybe Addy will soften him up a little bit. "sounds good" said the blonde woman excitedly, "as long as she can return home for part of the summer." She hastily added. "of course, of course." Said Dumbledore. And the little ragtag family smiled at one another. "so Addy," said Dumbledore offering her his arm, "would you like to go shopping for your school things?" she nodded vigorously. "ah, that's settled then, come on you lot." He gestured for us to take hold of either him or Professor Snape as they apparated us to Diagon Ally.

**Draco's POV **

I huffed as I left the great hall in a rush of fury. Another Potter! If she's anything like her brother my life is going to get even harder. My father won't be pleased to hear that I won't be able to lure her into the trap he has had set ever since he caught wind that she existed. I, with my dashing good looks and pure slytherin charm, am supposed to make her fall for me, break her heart, and lead her to my father, so he can wrap her up and send her to Voldemort so to speak. If I fail, that means another summer of endless torture. Another summer of having to listen to my mom beg and plead with my dad not to make me do things that I am not capable of. On one hand, I want to prove to my father and the Dark Lord that I am very much capable of being lethal and trusted. And on the other, I want it all to stop. I want to have a fan club of girls screaming after me, not because I'm gorgeous, but because I'm a hero. I Draco Malfoy, must admit, that I'm jealous of Harry Potter.

**AN: so hahah how do you like? I made it extra long….this took three freakin days to right so please please please review and I know Draco wasn't in it as long as you wanted him to be, but he will be soon enough be patient my dears…so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And thanks so much to everyone who added me to their alerts or favorites (: **


End file.
